


you can see with the lights out (you are in love)

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, enjoy anyways, i swear this is the sappiest thing ive ever write, ok but theyre so ... in love? ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Loving Shoma came in waves. It came suddenly when he was sleeping in his home in Sendai, and he realized how much he loves seeing the smile on Shoma’s lips or hearing his breathy laugh, he realized how much he enjoyed the hot cups of tea with Shoma as they go around the world for competitions. He realized how he wanted to share his joy and happiness every time he wins a competition with Shoma. He realized he wanted to do a lot of things in his life with Shoma. And most importantly, he realized how much he loved Shoma, and how it came in waves, and how he drowned.or, Yuzuru Hanyu, on loving Shoma Uno.





	you can see with the lights out (you are in love)

**Author's Note:**

> when did I become so sappy ... blame Ell for this. 
> 
> But hello again, it's me again, I'm being productive, alright? I'm not even sure if I can call this fluff but I hope you'll enjoy this one too ;;; title is from You Are In Love - Taylor Swift (i'm a sucker for tay tay) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuzuru has realized he has loved Shoma Uno for quite a while now.

Here’s the thing about loving Shoma, though. He can never stop. He falls in love over and over again with the younger man, and it scares Yuzuru sometimes how full his heart is. He’s supposed to be the mature one in the relationship, but he couldn’t help but get scared of how much he loves this man and he’s scared that one day his heart wouldn’t be able to handle all the feelings he has.

Shoma always smiled at him every time he gets on the ice, for practice or for competition. There’s something about Shoma’s smile. He doesn’t smile as often as Yuzuru, and his smile sometimes doesn’t even reach all the way up to his eyes, but they gave him strength. Those little curves of Shoma’s lips give Yuzuru the strength he needs to fly.

Yuzuru could go on and on about how much he loved Shoma’s smile. The way his eyes sometimes crinkled, even though never as crinkly as Yuzuru’s. The way he barely shows his teeth and the way his cheekbones sharpened when his lips moved. But on top of all, he loved the way Shoma’s smile is contagious. It makes him smile, it makes the people around him smile, and it transfers a lot of happiness to Yuzuru.

They share room almost in every competitions they join now, and even when they get single rooms (they got this a lot, especially in Japan, thank you JSF) one of them would stay in the other’s room. Yuzuru learned a lot of things about Shoma during these kind of days, and he always loves finding new things about Shoma. Like how Shoma is a very neat person and how he kept his toiletries rowed beautifully. Or how Shoma breathes when he’s sleeping, and so on.

Shoma is beautiful.

God, Shoma is beautiful. He’s so beautiful, he’s so beautiful. Yuzuru would say it until his voice is hoarse. Even when he’s full of sweat or when the red spots on his cheeks appeared, all of them just made him more beautiful. But Yuzuru thinks Shoma looked beautiful the most when he’s asleep.

Call him creepy, but Yuzuru could spend hours watching Shoma, chest rising and falling, breathing steadily. Nothing on his face, it’s just Shoma. Not Shoma the 2018 Olympic champion, not Shoma the two times worlds silver medalist, not Shoma the new hope for Japan. It’s Shoma, the 21 years old man who hates vegetables and loves gaming. Shoma, who gets up every single time he fell on his jumps. Shoma, who tried his best to make everyone happy every day, Shoma who idolizes Daisuke Takahashi.

It’s just Shoma who Yuzuru loves.

So Yuzuru would go and kiss the crown of his head before whispering he’s the most beautiful when he’s like this. Who cares if Shoma would never hear that, he would just go red and “ _Heee? No, no, no._ ” Yuzuru knows. So he’s just going to tell him when he’s sleeping. Harmless, and he doesn’t have to receive those _rejections_.

(Little did he know Shoma often faked sleep just to hear him saying that)

Shoma would hold him after bad performances in competitions. The small arms would go around his thin waist, and Yuzuru would bury his face on the shorter man’s shoulder. He loves Shoma’s scent. He loves it so much. And when they’re finally in their own world, Yuzuru could finally cry over the popped quadruple salchow or the painful fall on his triple axel.

And Shoma wouldn’t tell him he did great or it’s going to be okay. Shoma knows all too well it’s not going to be okay, so sometimes they just sat there in silence, transferring warmth to each other.  Sometimes Shoma’s hair would go to Yuzuru’s hair, messing it up a bit, but Yuzuru doesn’t care. And then to his neck and his shoulder, but Yuzuru loves Shoma’s touches. They’re calming, soothing.

And the most important thing, Shoma reminded him to breathe.

Yuzuru loves Shoma’s voice and his fluttering eyelids and his “ _breathe, Yuzu-kun. Breathe._ ” He loves falling asleep with Shoma’s hand on his hair and his voice whispering sweet things in his ears. He loves it when Shoma calls him _Love_ , with his fingers intertwined with Yuzuru’s. Their team Japan jackets are silent witness of all the shared tears and comforting, and how Yuzuru always want them to last forever.

Being in a relationship, Yuzuru would lie if he said they’d never had a fight. They did. During Saitama. They were talking about what they want to do with their relationship after Yuzuru retires, and Yuzuru minds. He wants to know how they’re going to do it, and how Shoma’s going to do it and talk it out and make sure it will work out. But Shoma’s frustrated.

Well, that resulted of Yuzuru not talking to Shoma at all before the free skate and moved back to his own room. Brian and Mihoko both raised their eyebrows when they entered the restaurant separately, but they didn’t ask anything. Yuzuru sat with Javier and Shoma sat with Keiji, and as much as Yuzuru wants to go and say sorry, he didn’t.

That is, until his new world record in the free skate.

Before the podium, Yuzuru took his time to apologize and both of them fell into a quality 5 minutes full of hugs and _I’m sorry_ -s. Including Shoma rubbing the back of Yuzuru’s neck—the gesture Yuzuru has always loved—repeating “ _Congratulations, Yuzu-kun. I’m so proud, I’m so proud of you. Congratulations, love_.”

Yuzuru is weak.

Another thing Yuzuru loves is their kisses. From the smallest ones on the forehead or the ones on the lips. Kissing Shoma feels like going on an adventure. It’s discovering new things in every kisses, the way Shoma’s lips pressed on his, and how slow the kisses are, it feels like time has stopped. It’s the way his lips—sometimes too chapped—is language, repeating _I love you, I love you_ like a spell and Yuzuru’s under it.

But then again, aside of all the lips-kissing, Yuzuru loves the small kisses. The small kisses on each other’s knuckles before they left the hotel, or that one time Yuzuru got on one knee to tie Shoma’s blades, embarrassing the younger skater in process, and kissed the tip of his blade. The kisses on the top of Shoma’s head because Shoma always failed to reach Yuzuru’s. Shoma loves kissing his cheek. Shoma’s lips are chapped and cold but Yuzuru loves feeling them against his skin.

Loving Shoma came in waves. It came suddenly when he was sleeping in his home in Sendai, and he realized how much he loves seeing the smile on Shoma’s lips or hearing his breathy laugh, he realized how much he enjoyed the hot cups of tea with Shoma as they go around the world for competitions. He realized how he wanted to share his joy and happiness every time he wins a competition with Shoma. He realized he wanted to do a lot of things in his life with Shoma. And most importantly, he realized how much he loved Shoma, and how it came in waves, and how he drowned.

Loving Shoma is a never-ending chain. He fell in love at every smile, every exchanged words, every hugs, every kisses, every touches. He fell in love over and over again and his heart just got bigger and bigger in the process because _god, he loves him so much_.

Loving Shoma is like chasing a distant star. Yuzuru feels himself running and running chasing Shoma, but he would never stop. He would enjoy doing this for the rest of his life, and when Shoma stops and told him he loved him too, Yuzuru knows all the running was worth it.

Loving Shoma is aiming for a gold medal. Yuzuru would fall a thousand times and bear the pain for weeks but it would always be worth it. Now that Shoma is all his, he would do anything to keep him beside Yuzuru.

Yuzuru is in love with Shoma Uno. And even if God forbids him and made him fall out of love, he would fall in love again in a blink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me or just scream with me on twitter: @emergency3A <3


End file.
